Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to configuring computer devices that are communicatively coupled to one or more computer networks. In particular, the present invention relates to determining a configuration of a plurality of such computer devices by monitoring the operation of each device.
Description of the Related Technology
Nearly all modern organizations use some form of computer network. For example, an exemplary organization may own or lease a plurality of computer devices that may be connected to one or more internal local area networks. In organizations that span multiple locations one or more local area networks may be communicatively-coupled to form one or more wide area networks. Nearly all organizations are also normally in some way communicatively coupled to the largest of wide area networks: the Internet.
The computer devices that make up a computer network are often heterogeneous. For example, a computer network may comprise desktop computers, mobile devices, tablets, server computers, network-attached storage etc. Even within a set of desktop computers, computer architectures, ages and features may vary. For example, desktop computers may be added as an organization expands and/or operating system upgrades may be applied in a haphazard manner. When organizations merge or restructure, previously distinct sets of computer devices may also be communicatively-coupled to a common network. This often leads to a plurality of computer devices with different configurations being connected to one or more networks controlled by an organization.
Having a plurality of computer devices with different configurations communicatively coupled to a common network can cause a variety of problems. These can be security and/or operational problems. For example, if different operating system patches are applied to different sets of computer devices then they may experience difficulties communicating with each other and/or provide security weaknesses that may be exploited by malicious parties. The larger the organization the bigger these problem become. A network of computers can be very large with hundreds or more computer devices on the network, each with one or more software packages. Additionally, computer programs or operating system functions that require access to a local or wide-area network may compete for limited bandwidth. For example, a plurality of networked computer devices may access data and/or functions hosted on a remote server. If each computer device has a different configuration it can be difficult to control remote access and message exchanges may be unnecessarily duplicated.
US 2013/0013614 A1 describes how a catalogue of standardized identifiers may be used to identify software installed on computer devices coupled to a network. Data relating to the use of the software may also be obtained and associated with the identification data. The usage data together with the standardized identifiers allows managers to more reliably manage software on the network. For example un-used software may be un-installed.